Love Poems
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack writes Ianto a poem, which leads a series of events.


Title: Love Poems.

Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones

Warnings: I'm hoping for fluff.

Summary: Jack writes Ianto a poem, which leads a series of events.

Author Notes: I read a fanfic today and then started working on "Silence Chapter 4" when this idea hit me suddenly and I HAD to write it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownage, the owner is a rather lucky company called BBC and a rather lucky man named RTD.

* * *

Ianto woke in Jack's bed, smirking at the memories of the night before. He turned and felt the chill of the emptiness next to him. He sat up and looked around the empty room. He felt his mood go down a little bit when he found out he was alone. He turned to the bedside table, noticing a little note that laid there. He picked it up curiously and read it through…

_**I**__ love you Ianto Jones._

_**A**__nd every time I see you, my heart skips a beat,_

_**N**__o one has ever made me feel the way you do,_

_**T**__ogether is the way I see you and me spending your life,_

_**O**__nly you can leave me breathless._

_Jack_

Ianto smiled as he read through the note again. He picked up a piece of paper and started writing his own. He started with the word 'Captain' writing the words carefully. As he finished writing the note, he was struck with an idea. He put the note he had already written in his pocket and started on another. He grinned as he read through what he had written. He was looking forward to the Captain's reaction. He quickly dressed and climbed up the ladder. He walked into Jack's office, smiling up at him.

"Morning sleepy head." Jack mumbled.

"Morning."

Jack held out a hand to bring Ianto closer and the younger man moved impulsively. Jack pulled him closer and kissed him softly. Ianto moved his hands into the older man's hair, deepening the kiss.

"Coffee?" Ianto sighed as they parted.

"You read my mind." The Captain grinned.

Ianto gave Jack another quick kiss before leaving to brew the coffees. Ianto quickly prepared them and set his note by Jack's, leaving the office quickly to clean the hub. Jack grinned down at the little note on the tray. He picked it up quickly and read it through.

_**J**__ust because you write it, doesn't mean its true,_

_**A**__nd if you really meant it, you'd say it to my face._

_**C**__an't you tell me how you feel without paper?_

_**K**__nowing in my heart is better than knowing from my mind._

_Ianto_

Jack frowned at the note, feeling slightly put back. He didn't expect that sort of reaction. He sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote out another note, folding it over.

"Ianto!?" He called, waiting for the Welshman.

Barely a moment passed before Ianto was standing in the doorway.

"Sir?"

Jack stood up, walking towards Ianto.

"You work too hard." Jack grinned lasciviously.

He pulled the younger man forward, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Ianto moaned into the kiss, making Jack grin. As the kiss deepened, Jack pushed the note into Ianto's pocket. Jack pulled away smirking at the look of shock on Ianto's face.

"What was that for?" The Welshman sighed.

"No reason."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the older man. Slowly he turned, leaving the room. Ianto sighed when he left, pulling out the note from his pocket. He felt Jack putting it in there and that only added to the mind blowing kiss. He unfolded it and read it…

_**J**__eez Yan, I thought I'd tell you how I feel._

_**O**__f course it's easier to write it then to say,_

_**N**__o one loves you like I do,_

_**E**__ven Jack Harkness can suffer from stage fright,_

_**S**__orry, but it __is__ true!_

_Jack_

Ianto smirked as he read it. Jack Harkness scared? Not likely. He pulled out a note pad and wrote down a message quickly. Hopefully this would give Jack the courage he'd need. He folded the note over, the same way Jack's was and set to work on the archives. He was down there for twenty minutes before the Captain finally went down to see him.

"Why do you hide away down here when I want to do some innocent groping?" Jack grinned.

Ianto turned to face Jack, smirking. He looped a finger in the older man's belt, bringing a sharp gasp of shock from Jack's lips.

"All in due time."

Ianto put the note between Jack's blue shirt and his braces. Smirking at Jack's wide eyes, he kissed Jack's cheek and walked out of the room, unable to wipe the grin from his face Jack regained his composure just enough to look at the note.

_**H**__ow can you not know?_

_**A**__nyone can see I feel the same!__**  
R**__eally, you'd think Captain Jack would notice__**  
K**__ind of thought you'd realise,__**  
N**__othing usually gets passed you.__**  
E**__ventually I want to hear it though,__**  
S**__omething more important than words on a piece of paper that way.__**  
S**__o, are you going to bite the bullet and tell me?_

_Ianto_

Jack stared at the words on the page. Did Ianto just tell him that he loved him? Was that really what he had written? He grinned as he read it. Jack put the note in his pocket with the others and thought about how to say it to Ianto. He turned around and left the archives, deciding to wing it. He stepped out and headed towards the kitchen, where he was standing. He looped an arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer.

"Do you need anything sir?" Ianto asked suggestively.

"Yes actually."

Ianto turned around and looked up into Jack's deep blue eyes.

"What do you need?"

"You." Jack grinned.

He pulled the Welshman closer and nibbled on his ear. He felt Ianto shiver beneath him, making his grin widen.

"I need to say something to you." Jack mumbled.

"Hmm?" Ianto sighed, trying to keep his thoughts sane.

Jack pulled away, looking up into Ianto's eyes.

"I…I guess this is easier to write. I, I love you Ianto."

Ianto grinned up at Jack at kissed him. He moved his hands into Jack's hair. Jack sighed into the kiss, moving his hands to the Welshman's face, keeping him close.

"I love you too." Ianto murmured into the man's lips.

Jack pulled away and licked and nibbled at the areas that drove Ianto crazy.

"The others will be here soon." Ianto murmured, wishing they weren't.

"Not for a while." Jack sighed, scraping his teeth along Ianto's neck.

Ianto moaned deeply, pulling Jack away from his throat. The Welshman pulled Jack towards his office, undoing the older man's buttons as they went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack grinned a few hours later, rubbing a hand through the sleeping man's hair. He pulled a note out of the Welshman's discarded trouser pocket, grinning when he read through it.

_**C**__ouldn't believe it when I first saw the poem_

_**A**__ny one could have you and you know it_

_**P**__lease tell me I wasn't dreaming_

_**T**__ell me you're real_

_**A**__ll the days seem better when you're with me_

_**I**__ love you more than you could possibly imagine_

_**N**__ever let me go, because I'll never let go of you._

_Ianto_

* * *

I know this is probably rubbish and when I read through it I think "Boy this is amateur compared to my other stuff" but I thought I may as well post it and see what you guys think.


End file.
